pokemontowerdefensetwofandomcom-20200214-history
1v1 Mode/Rounds
Some common strategies for the fights: # Sand Attack, Static ability of Pikachu, String Shots can keep high-hitting enemies attack less frequently. # Debuffs and buffs are also useful to boost your damage and reduce enemy damage. # Making use of effectiveless advantages would make fights easier (eg. Electric cannot hit Ground-types, Poison-type Pokémon cannot be poisoned). # Poison and Leech Seed damage would occur even if no attacking Pokémon is on battlefield. # Items would prove useful at higher rounds thus worth the money. Round 1 Oak's lab :Experience gained: 200 points :Money gained: 20 coins * (level 2) - Tackle * (level 2) - Tackle * (level 2) - Tackle Beating this level should not be a difficulty. The Pidgey do not do much damage and any Pokémon (at level 5) would hit very high on them. Round 2 Forest I :Experience gained: 200 points :Money gained: 20 coins * (level 3) - String Shot * (level 3) - Harden * (level 5) - Fury Attack Rattata is now available to buy. Spearow would make this battle a lot easier with Peck. Weedle and Kakuna would not do much damage. Though, they would lengthen the fight with the debuffs they cause. Beedrill would hit high with Fury Attack (around 24 for each attack). So, using String Shot (Caterpie/ Weedle would do) on it would reduce the damage you would receive. Round 3 Forest II :Experience gained: 300 points :Money gained: 20 coins * (level 6) - String Shot * (level 6) - Sand Attack Eye * (level 7) - Growl, Thundershock Rod Pidgey and Spearow are now available. Caterpie would be easily deal with Peck. Pidgeotto has exceptionally higher attack and defense, so use Rattata (which has slightly high attack among all Pokémon) to hit. Pikachu would use Thundershock so flying Pokémon are not recommended. Using Kakuna is a good choice to cause poison while using Harden to withstand Thundershock. Round 4 Forest III :Experience gained: 400 points :Money gained: 20 coins * (level 6) - Tail Whip, Quick Attack * (level 6) - Sand Attack, * (level 6) - Growl, Thundershock * (level 6) - Leer, Peck * (level 7) - Growl, Scratch Point * (level 7) - Peck Nidoran F, Nidoran M, Pikachu are available for this round. Rattata has high Attack so use Harden to withstand its Attack. Pidgey and Spearow are weak to Thundershock so a Pikachu is useful. Using Nidoran is a good idea against Pikachu because their Poison Point ability would cause a high poison damage. To prevent being poisoned, using Nidoran against enemy Nidorans would suffice. Round 5 Pewter Gym I :Experience gained: :Money gained: 20 coins * (level 10) - Sand Attack, Scratch Trap * (level 11) - Defense Curl, Poison Sting Diglett is now available in shop. Diglett is rather weak in both defense and attack, so many Pokémon would easily handle. However, Diglett does not allow switching out with Arena Trap. The greatest problem with Sandshrew is the Poison sting. Use Nidoran (poison type cannot be poisoned) to attack. Note Pikachu's Thundershock is effectiveless on ground-types. Round 6 Pewter Gym II :Experience gained: :Money gained: 20 coins * (level 11) - Rock Polish, Tackle * (level 10) - Defense Curl, Rock Throw Geodude is now available. All flying and bug type Pokémon are highly not advised since enemy Geodude would hit high with Rock Throw. Geodude with Harden would endure the high damage if done properly. Using debuffs would make the fight very much easier. Note Pikachu's Thundershock is effectiveless on ground-types. Round 7 Pewter Gym III / Brock :Experience gained: :Money gained: 100 coins * (level 12) - Rock Polish, Defense Curl, Rock Throw * (level 15) - Bind, Harden, Rock Throw# Again enemy Pokémon would hit high on flying and bug Pokémon with Rock Throw. Note Double Kick of Nidoran may make the fight easier. Geodude would be significantly faster after Rock Polish and cause much greater damage. String Shot is highly advised. Onix has a enhanced Rock Throw attack that it commonly uses after Bind (Pokémon under Bind cannot swtich out). Since Onix has a high defence, using Poison damage would be a good strategy. Round 8 Youngster 2.0 :Experience gained: :Money gained: 200 coins. * (level 13) - Sand Attack, Tackle, Gust Eye * (level 13) - Leech Seed * (level 13) - * (level 13) - Glare, Poison Sting, Bind Intimidate * (level 13) - Growl, Quick Attack * (level 13) - Confusion Bulbasaur is available in this round. The Trainer may switch in and out Pokémon at any order during battle. This would be a headache. You may need to switch more frequently than in previous rounds. Pidgey's Gust would be a little problem to bug Pokémon but should not be a threat with Pikachu. Leech Seed of enemy Bulbasaur would be quite annoying if you switch too many Pokémon against it. Note Bulbasaur would negate the attack (Leech Seed does not work on Grass Types). Damage of Rattata can be halved using Geodude with Harden. Ekans would be a serious problem. Intimidate would lower Attack every time you switch in a Pokémon (even on the same Pokémon). Paralysis of Glare doubles the move cooldown. Poison Sting would cause great damages once poisoned. Using Bulbasaur or Nidoran (Poison types would not be poisoned) would be a good choice, or else you may need a number of healing items. Note grass-type Leech Seed has x1 effectiveness on poison-type Ekans, and only the user (Bulbasaur) can be healed regardless on the Pokémon on battlefield. Pikachu is another headache. Pikachu is fast with Quick Attack so String Shot is highly advised. Static ability would likely paralyze your Pokémon. Butterfree is the boss, and the most headache. Its confusion hits high (with no Pokémon having x0.5 effectiveness against) and possibly leaves confusion status. String Shot, or even Sand Attack, is again highly advised. Note Gust, Rock Throw, Thundershock are the only effective moves against it. Poison damage and leech seed damage are also nice to reduce its HP. A good idea is to use Bulbasaur's Leech Seed than switch out repeatedly. Although you can't use Leech Seed on their Bulbasaur. Category:1v1